The threat of chemical and biological warfare has accelerated the implementation of protective clothing for aircrew personnel. This protective clothing insulates aircrew personnel and accentuates the need for hydration during long or hot weather missions. Decline in mental performance with lack of proper hydration has been well documented and it is likely that physical performance is also affected. Pilots must have the tools to hydrate in flight to maintain peak performance even in a chemical biological warfare (CBW) environment. Therefore, the present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to have a personal hydration system designed for cockpit use to meet the hydration need, as well as provide CBW hardened protection of that water source from HD and GB agents.